


1. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: though magnus looks as beautiful as ever, even half asleep- alec can’t help but want to help.





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 ways to say ‘I love you’ prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464027) by p0ck3tf0x. 



> I wrote this in like 40 minutes and I know it’s short but I plan on writing longer ones as well as more meaningful ones. Love you!

Magnus and Alec have both taken a few days off work, telling their respective family or clients that they wouldn’t be able to work due to, _well_ , wanting be with their significant other, nothing more, nothing less. So that’s how they found themselves driving down the empty highway, on their way to .. well they haven’t figured that out yet but they have each other and that’s always more than enough.

It’s been hours of non stop laughing and teasing, singing here and there and Alec snoring- though he’d never admit out loud. He wakes after a while, smiling at the sight.

“How _beautiful_.” He says, voice low and thick with sleep.

“Isn’t it?” Magnus replies— yawning right after, as he looks out the window, the moon is full and bright, the city is far but the skyline looks unbelievable. But that’s not what Alec meant.

“You.” He mumbles out before rubbing his eyes sheepishly, and smiling at Magnus.

He checks the time and it’s late, they’ve been driving for 2 hours with no destination in mind and he can see the way sleep is taking over Magnus’ eyes, drooping with each blink.

And yet, any light that is shone Magnus’ way can make him look perfect beyond words, regardless of the bags under his eyes and disheveled hair. It is indeed a beautiful sight though, Alec thinks.

 _“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”_ He says, taking Magnus’ hand that is resting on the centre console and squeezing it lightly. Alec’s already looking at Magnus when he turns his head and it’s almost as if relief washes over him, his shoulders drop and a smile tugs his lips.

He pulls over on the curb as they both switch positions and before Alec can even settle in, Magnus is curled up in his seat, shoes off and legs pressed against his chest. He takes the sight in for a few seconds, ‘ _Forever_.’ Alec thinks to himself, Magnus has this way- even though he doesn’t know it half the time- to make make time stop and have Alec revel in the love from his _first_ love- _last_ love.

He walks to the trunk to get the fuzzy blanket before making his way over to Magnus’ side and putting it on him, tucking it in softly before placing a soft kiss on his hair. He shuts the door as quiet as possible before returning to his seat.

The last thing Alec hears is a faint ‘Thank you’, and his body goes warm in the chilly night.

Alec can’t help but stare for a moment, seemingly falling all over again for him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment! leave kudos! show some love! love you!


End file.
